


拉伸练习

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 就是，一次拉伸练习。





	拉伸练习

“拉筋？”换好一身宽松运动装的大明星刚走到更衣室门口准备去进行节目的录制，又不明所以地被男人揽着肩带了回去。

男人点点头，顺手带上门：“这期节目不是要领队上场打球嘛，不提前拉筋热身一下怕你受伤。”

“之前拍戏就拉过筋啊，我柔韧度还可以。”大明星自己平时也有健身，还不至于打个球就扭伤这么脆弱。但他转念一想时间还算宽松闲着也无聊，看对方跃跃欲试的样子也不好拒绝，还是老老实实地盘腿坐在了地上：“算了，体验一下专业球员的服务也不错。怎么压？”

“先把腿张开，我从对面拉着你。”男人一屁股坐在他对面伸出了手。

大明星乖乖照做，把手交给男人握在手心里，他的体质偏凉，男人的手倒是暖得像个小太阳，被紧紧裹着蛮舒服。然而随后疼痛感便丝丝缕缕涌上来，男人蹬住他分开的双腿轻缓地使着力，大明星一双笔直细长的腿线条流畅，肌肉在牵扯中轻微颤抖着，如同绷紧的弦。男人看大明星咬着嘴唇没做声，力度用得重了些，那具柔韧的躯体马上抖动着给出了反馈：“哈啊......痛痛痛......”

“正常现象，现在疼总比一会疼强。”

男人完全没有心疼他的意思，大明星又抽不回手，在韧带被拉扯的疼痛中倒吸了一口凉气，皱着小脸痛叫：“嘶轻点轻点......唔......”

“来，换个姿势，背压下去。”

“啊啊等......！......”

大明星感觉过了一个世纪男人才松手放过他。瘫在地上的大明星紧皱着眉头，气喘吁吁的被折腾得够呛，生理性泪水把眼睛打得水亮，看在他的粉丝眼里绝对是惹人怜爱的模样——可惜遇上了个不通人情的魔鬼教练。男人扶住他的腰想帮他起身，却没想到大明星像只被踩了尾巴的猫挣动着弹了起来：“诶诶别摸我腰......痒！”

男人赶快松手，在心里偷偷记了下来：“好了好了，换个姿势。”

大明星忍耐得太久，破罐子破摔地放弃了表情管理，龇牙咧嘴地被他扯着腿摆弄：“还来啊，我都快被你搞散架了。”

“那就做这最后一个，加油啊峰哥，其实你挺软的。”男人安抚性地捋捋大明星的背，倾身过去压住他的膝盖。

大明星被男人这么摸来摸去，浑身又疼又痒难受得不行，被按下去的瞬间除了软绵绵叫唤说不出来话。男人从背后在他腰际轻缓地使着力，手掌的摩挲让大明星不自觉战栗了一下。他的大腿后侧依然是撕扯的痛，但最初正常的拉伸似乎莫名其妙地变了味，可能是从男人将重量覆上他汗津津的背开始，或者是那双手从膝盖游走于大腿开始。愈发靠近的热度让他觉得身体开始发生难以启齿的变化，耳畔男人沉重的喘息也变成了撩人的火苗，酥麻的热意从脊椎穿过，让他从耳根到脚尖都开始发烫。

“......太近了。”大明星喘着粗气闷闷道。

“什么？”男人并没有听清大明星微弱的抱怨，反而贴得更紧了些：“疼吗？”

“我说太近了，”大明星向前挪了挪屁股，试图和对方火炉一样的身体离得远点：“热！”

男人听他这么说反而起了点坏心眼，干脆从身后整个环住他，下巴靠在大明星颈肩上。鼻腔里传来幽幽的香水气息，清淡又诱人，男人忍不住伸手捏了捏他的大腿：“离那么远怎么指导你啊，把腿放平点。”

大明星僵硬地贴在男人的胸口上，被这么一碰顿时慌了神：“还没完？时间可快到了，不练了不练了。”

大明星蜷着身体试图逃离男人的怀抱，却被毫不留情地扣着腰拉了回来，和大明星脑子里那些乱七八糟的念头莫名同了步。男人轻车熟路地撩起t恤摸上大明星光滑而柔软的肌肤，靠在他耳边呼气：“跑什么啊峰哥。”

男人常年打球磨出老茧的粗糙触感从小腹一路抚摸到胸口，拢住柔软的乳肉大力揉捏，饱满的乳尖被蹂躏得充血肿胀，惹得大明星彻底卸了力气靠在男人怀里小声呻吟：“说好的拉筋......你......嗯......”

“这也是拉筋的一部分。”男人面不改色地扯下了大明星的裤子，伸手向他挺立的性器缓缓套弄起来。

骗五岁小孩呢？大明星没来得及反驳的话统统被吞回了肚子。男人捏着他的下巴将他卷进一个吻里，温热的嘴唇在牙齿的碰撞中辗转磨蹭着，湿滑的舌尖在口腔内肆意逗弄，如同一场夏末猛烈的骤雨，把二人浸湿在这个炽烈的吻中。缺氧让大明星从眩晕中产生无法抑制的快感，不由得贴紧了男人结实的身体迎合，火热的躯体纠缠在一起，大明星的臀部抵上男人硬热的物事两人均是溢出沉重的喘息。

“哥你别乱动......”男人的动作愈发急切，有些粗暴地拉他站起身抵在衣柜门上，掏出性器借着前液的润滑插进他并拢的腿间：“着急上台，不折腾你了。”

这算什么不折腾，大明星没好气地反手锤了一下对方的肩膀。在更衣室做爱的紧张感被上场时间的临近无限放大，一个远远的脚步声都会让大明星扭动着腰低声呜咽，比平常还要敏感许多。他看似纤细的大腿实际颇有肉感，大腿根部细腻的肌肤柔软且充满弹性，在粗大阴茎的进出中被磨蹭得发烫，前端被套弄伴随着囊袋被撞击的快感让大明星止不住湿软的浪叫，只得被男人托着腰承受着身后的激烈撞击，纤细了一圈的身体都跟着向前耸动，脸颊到脖颈泛上一片殷红，在小麦色和白净肉体的交缠中添了一抹说不出的靡乱。

大明星在无止境的浪潮中艰难地扭过头看向男人，失神的双眼在情欲中被晕得水雾弥漫，扯着男人的手臂样子很是委屈：“快......快一点......”男人感受到手中的性器跳动着涨大，心领神会地加快了手上的速度，让大明星拔高了呻吟射了出来。那双半垂的眼睛轻飘飘望向他，勾人的一眼激得男人也跟着释放在了大明星的腿间，液体顺着会阴黏腻地流下来一片狼藉。

大明星身上还是湿漉漉的，被男人箍在怀里气息不稳地瘫软着。刘海凌乱地垂下来一缕在前额晃荡，眼角眉梢都涂满了性事之后放纵的潮红。被男人默默擦干净身上狼藉的大明星好半天才缓过神，在对方诚恳道歉自己本意只是想帮他拉筋之后还了一个没好气的白眼：“你以前，也是这么给别人拉筋的？”

“没有啊峰哥！”男人连忙自证清白：“这不是因为喜欢你嘛，才想......”

“说好的善良呢。”大明星扯平衣服作势欲走。

“这还不善良？”男人连忙拉住大明星的手臂，突然想到了什么似的笑了一下：“那下次让你感受一下更善良的。”

“滚。”


End file.
